


Thrust and Parry

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Thrust and Parry

"I'm surprised you found time in your busy schedule to attend a Potions conference, Kingsley." Severus took a sip of his wine, watching his companion closely.

Kingsley smiled, fingers playing with the stem of his glass. "I always make time for things that are important."

"Things?"

"Or people," Kingsley said with a half-shrug. "Your lecture was engaging and apparently well received based on the line of autograph seekers afterward."

"There's no reason to flatter me," Severus said.

"It was an innocent compliment."

If it had been anyone else, Severus would have imagined he was flirting.

"Innocent?" Severus raised his eyebrow.

~*~

"I may have ulterior motives." Kingsley lowered his voice. "Not strictly professional ones at that."

"I can see why you weren't a Slytherin," Severus retorted, putting on hold any hope that Kingsley's words were genuine. "You should never show your hand."

Kingsley looked contemplative. "I thought you would prefer being pursued. I may have been mistaken."

"A Ravenclaw admitting he is in error? I've yet to see it."

"It is a rare thing," Kingsley said with mock gravitas. "Though, perhaps I am in the right after all."

Severus smirked as he said, "Perhaps."

Kingsley laughed and raised his glass. "Brilliant."


End file.
